Kings and Queens
by PacificRomance
Summary: He wasn’t the prince charming she always imagined. But she was no princess. She was a queen, and she should have known that a queen never marries a prince. He was a king, and only a king could hold his own against a queen


This concept has been in my mind for a while now and I finally got around to writing it out. I first started thinking about it when I wrote the third chapter for my story "I Told You So" when Blair says "We worked back then because I was the Queen of Constance and you were the prince charming of St Jude's. We were supposed to be together. But now that we are adults, we don't work. We're not in high school anymore. You need a sweet, bubbly princess and I need a king. Someone who has a commanding presence and demands respect."

I've really wanted to explore the idea in that line further and now I've finally done it! I'm not sure how it turned out, but it was one of those things I just had to write out. Hopefully you like it, and you should check out "I Told You So" too, or at least the third chapter (its the best of the three). :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't a princess. Never had been, never would be. Princesses were carefree and frilly and sweet. They liked pink and sunshine and glitter. They had extravagant dreams of princes and ponies and futures filled with happiness. Their smile was wide and bright. Their eyes twinkled and their laughter bubbled forth easily. They were a ray of sunshine. They were the center of attention.

That just wasn't her.

She was a queen. She was prim and proper; composed in the face of any unexpected event or scandal. She was self-reliant and strong. She was realistic and smart. She knew how to get what she wanted and how to keep control. She was powerful; she knew how to rule over the other girls and keep her position secure. She always looked perfect, with precise curls and conservative clothing that earned her admiration and respect. She didn't need sparkle and frills to stand out. She didn't need to be bright and bubbly. She commanded attention with her regal posture and authoritative presence. She walked with her head held high and her back straight. She was a queen and everyone knew it.

She should have known that a queen never marries a prince. Queens married kings. Kings were powerful and self-assured. They were proud and arrogant. They didn't just walk, they strutted. They commanded respect everywhere they went. Kings had the kind of presence that demanded attention when they entered a room. They knew what they wanted and were able to get it with a snap of their fingers. They were catered to; they didn't do anything for themselves but were still in charge of the kingdom.

What she needed was a king, but kings were difficult to find. She figured the blue-eyed prince of St. Jude's was the closest thing she had, so she tried to make it work. Even when he went after her best friend, the fun-loving, bubbly princess, she did her very best to transform him into the king she needed. But it didn't work. He was too passive; too naïve; to bland. He was sweet and kind and devoted. He was prince charming through and through, but he was no king.

When things started to fall apart between them she began to think maybe she was destined to be one of those queens who ruled alone. A queen who never found her equal so took the throne and controlled the kingdom on her own.

That is, until she spent time alone with _him_.

She had assumed that because he was always in the shadow of his best friend, the prince, it meant he was more of a sidekick. But she was wrong; very, very wrong.

He let the prince have the spotlight because he didn't need it. He had the power and the control, and he knew it. He was opinionated and blunt. He was rich and demanding. He always got what he wanted right when he wanted it. He could do what he wanted when he wanted. No one could control him. He was completely in charge of all the people in his life.

He was a king; there was no doubt about it. Once she realized it, she had no idea how she couldn't see it before. He was the king to her queen. He was the only one who could keep up with her. He was smart and conniving and together they could combat anyone who challenged them. He was her equal in every way. All the others were mere lords and ladies in their court; peasants and jesters. No one could possibly compete with them. Together they had total control of the city. They were the ultimate power couple.

They were perfect.

After she was with him, she didn't understand why she had ever gone after the prince. Queens don't marry princes. Prince charming belonged with the stunning, carefree princess. The classically beautiful queen belonged with the dark, scheming king. A prince would never have enough power for her. He would never be strong-willed or authoritative enough to keep up with her. Only a king could hold his own against a queen. And she had been right; kings are hard to come by. Lucky for her, hers had always been right there, letting the prince have the spotlight, waiting for her to realize that he was exactly who she needed to rule alongside her. He was the perfect king to her queen.


End file.
